Big Time Real Romance
by zairisbtr
Summary: Will James be able to gain her trust again and can their relationship survive all the chaos of been famous
1. Chapter 1

**BIG TIME REAL ROMANCE**

Ok well I had this idea a long time ago and so here it is… first im gonna introduce the characters and you guys can let me know if you like it or not. By the way I have such bad spelling lol

Main Characters

Kendall Schmidt

James Maslow

Carlos Pena

Logan Henderson

Erin Sanders

Katelyn Tarver

Zaira Flores

Alexandrea Davis

This story takes place during the filming of second season of big time rush…. The main characters are also characters from the hit show Big Time Rush. This is kinda like a behind the scenes of there lifes. This is the pairings

Kendall-Alexandrea

Logan-Katelyn

Carlos-Erin

James-Zaira

Zaira has long black hair all the way to her waist. 19 years old, brown eyes, she is from Mexican descendent, her body type is slim but with the latin flavor (curves lol). She doesn't like wearing dresses or high heels she's always w her converses and skinny jeans she is very athletic she is a very famous singer and songwriter. She plays Jessica Rocque in the show. Her character is in love with James diamond and she is the niece of Gustavo Rocque and she Becomes the Assistant of Big Time Rush she's been in the show since the first season

Alexandrea has blonde hair to her neck blue eyes 19 years old… dresses very girly, skirts heels, dresses she cares a lot about the way she looks. She is an actress and a terrible singer she is from Russian and Italian descendent. She plays Samantha Smith in the show she is the towel girl at the Palm Woods and the love interest of Carlos Garcia

And I bet you guys know everything else about the other characters so I won't waste my time explaining things about them

Synopsis

It was the day everyone had been waiting for, the new season of Big Time Rush was gonna start filming again. The day was finally there; the crew and actors hadn't seen each other in about 4 months. James and Zaira had been secretly dating but their relationship ended due to the time they had been apart. James was with BTR in the recording studio and Zaira had been filming a movie so they never had time to see each other. Their romance ended in a huge argument and they hadn't talked or seen each other since that day

Well this is all I got so far… tell me what you think and I don't own any of the characters well only Zaira and Alexandrea


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the parking lot of stage 15, Logan and carlos were talking to each other

Logan- This one fan gaved me a bracelet that said loganator

Carlos- that is so kool, and I got a drawing of myself

Logan- and what did you do with it

Carlos- I hanged it on my wall

Logan- hahahahahahaha

Logan laughed and Carlos socks him softly on the arm

Erin- oh my god guys

She hugs them

Carlos- how are you

Erin- good so where is everyone else

Logan- I guess they are in their dressing rooms

Erin- well than come on

The three of them walked inside

Katelyn was playing her guitar in her room when James walked in

Katelyn- woah you scared me there

James- sorry I didn't mean to I just heard music so I just  
Katelyn- is there anything I can do for you James

James- uummm no I told you I heard mu

Katelyn- well than you can leave now

James- what? What did I ever do to you

Katelyn- you didn't do nothing to me I just want to be alone please

James- Katelyn

Katelyn- what

James- have you heard from…. You know… from Zai… Zai

Katelyn- Zaira

James- yeah

Katelyn- why

She makes a lil smile

James- well im just

Erin, Carlos and Logan walk in

Carlos- what up KK

KK is the nickname that they gave to Katelyn

Logan- hi

Katelyn- hi Logan

They smiled at each other

Erin- How much u guys wanna bet that Alexandrea is gonna be the last one to arrive like always

Alexandrea- hey! I heard that

She screamed from the hallway… they all go outside the room to say hi

Alexandrea- ha this time im not the last one to arrive. Kendall and Zaira arent here yet

At the parking lot Zaira was getting out her car when she seen Kendall

Zaira- Kendall!

Kendall walks towards her and hugs her

Kendall and Zaira have been bffs for almost 6 years now

Zaira- it feels so good to see you

Kendall- same here chucks

Chucks is Zaira nickname since she wears converses a lot

Kendall- come on lets go

Zaira- alright let

Her fone rings

Zaira- It's my mom I have to answer

Kendall- don't trip see you inside

James- you girls aren't gonna believe all of the crazy things that we did

Kendall- is in the house.. Hey girls

Katelyn, Erin and Alexandrea- hello

Katelyn- guys I cant believe it but who would've thought that Zaira would be last one when she is always the first one here

Kendall- Zaira is here actually I was the last one to get here she should be coming in any minu… oh there she is

Everyone stared at her, for the first time she was wearing a dress and she looked beautiful her hair was even longer she red lypstick on

Logan- is that realy her

Carlos- she looks h-o-t hot

Erin hits him on the back of his head

Carlos- ouch in a good way

James couldn't believe what he was seen Zaira had totally changed her look. It was like seen her when she had to go to an award ceremony or something. Which was the only time she dressed that way

Zaira- hi peeps

Alexandrea- wow girl what the heck is that

Zaira- what I lil change wont kill no one

She squeezes between them and she goes into her dressing room and the guys and the girls just followed her all the way with their eyes and she closed the door.

They all stayed there for a couple of seconds staring

Kendall- hello anyone guys I think we should start getting ready

Erin- yeah we need to go to hair and makeup bye guys

The girls leave

Logan- damn James I can't believe you let that go

James pushes him

James- shut up

He walks into his room

I'll be posting more chapters as soon as my sister lends me the freakin computer….. Please please please tell me what you guys think of this


End file.
